


Cheat

by thekatthatbarks



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Party Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekatthatbarks/pseuds/thekatthatbarks
Summary: “Games! We’re going to play some games with the Slytherins.” He looked to the cabinets on the right wall. “I know we have all sorts –“Tobirama leaned forward and cut off his brother with an innocent smile. “Aniki, maybe we should start off with Spine the Bottle?”Tobirama didn’t look at Kakashi, but if it wouldn’t have been so obvious, Kakashi knows the mirth he would’ve seen in his eyes. Kakashi felt his stomach tighten in nerves as he resisted openly glaring at Tobirama’s stupid shock of silver hair.





	Cheat

 “You cheated, Hatake!”

 

Kakashi sighed and stopped in his tracks. He gave a pleading look to Tobirama, who only shrugged and winked at him before continuing back to the dorms. _Traitor_.

 

He turned around, slipping his hands into his pockets lazily as Madara stomped up to him. His windswept hair looking even more wild and sticking to his hair because of the rain. Kakashi coked an eyebrow at him. “Don’t tell me you’ve adopted sore loserness along with your stubbornness now, Dara-chan?”

 

Madara stopped in front of him, his face twisted in frustration. Kakashi secretly loved the way he scrunched up his nose when he was mad – _not that he’d admit that to anyone_. He rolled his eyes at Kakashi and huffed. “That’s not even a word and I am _not_ stubborn and stop calling me that!”

 

Kakashi chuckled, feeling a twisted satisfaction in the visible red in Madara’s cheeks. He shrugged and turned back to the school, knowing Madara would follow him. “Stop calling me a cheat.”

 

                Like he expected, Madara walked beside him and glared at him from the corner of his eye. “I almost had that snitch.”

 

                “I know you did. I was there.” Kakashi looked over at him and cocked a grin. “I was just faster.”

 

                Madara tugged on the end of his hair, a habit Kakashi had noticed he had when he was frustrated. He gave Kakashi a suspicious look. “And you still stand by your claim that your left eye is just a _normal_ eye?”

 

                Kakashi chuckled and touched the bottom of his scar with the pads of his finger. “Yes, Dara-chan. Magic may have saved it, but it _just_ a regular eye.”

 

                Madara sighed and put a hand on Kakashi’s shoulder. Kakashi tried to ignore the increase in his heart rate at the touch. “Well, you still haven’t convinced me you’re not cheating, just so you know.” Then, he gave him a sly grin before leaving his side and doubling back for Hashirama.

 

                Kakashi shook his head with a small smile, his shoulder feeling warm in the cold air.

 

 

                After Kakashi was finally done with his potions essay, he climbed the stairs to Gryffindor Tower sluggishly with only thoughts of his warm bed and a Saturday ahead of him. But once, he passed through the portrait of the Fat Lady, he saw over a dozen students lounging around in the common room. It wouldn’t be so odd – even at the late hour – but some of them had _green_ scarves.

 

                Kakashi hid his surprise and tried to not look too affected when he noticed the dark bushy hair near Hashirama. He strolled further into the room and dropped his book bag near the chair Tobirama was reading in as he ignored everyone. “What’s this?” he asked, looking around the room.

 

                Tobirama sighed, eyes still on his book. “Aniki is still on about his _interhouse-unity_ dream. He’s invited the Slytherins to come play in our common room with us. He wants to start off with the sixth and seventh years first, then start working his way down. Says if he can get the older ones on friendlier terms, it’ll be easier for the younger ones.”

 

                “Ah.” Kakashi leaned against the chair and looked down to his friend. “You know you make a big fuss, but you helped him coordinate all of this, didn’t you?”

 

                Tobirama’s cheeks had a faint pinkness to them but otherwise his face didn’t change. Kakashi found it endearing how the only time anyone could get Tobirama to blush was to point out how much he loved his brother. Girls threw themselves at him and he remained cool, shrugging them off. But notice him ushering his brother off to bed or putting his favorite foods on his plate and Tobirama would get as close to _flustered_ as he was capable of.

 

                It was even more obvious he was embarrassed when he turned the teasing back on to Kakashi, something he usually didn’t bother doing. He glanced up at him and smirked. “I didn’t really think you’d mind, Kakashi. Considering…” He cocked his head to where Hashirama and Madara were laughing into each other’s shoulders on the couch.

 

                Kakashi merely shrugged at him, reminded why he usually left Tobirama alone. _The man noticed too much._ Kakashi sighed and made himself comfortable on the arm of Tobirama’s chair. He looked at him annoyed but made room for him nonetheless. Kakashi jerked his chin towards Hashirama. “What did you mean when you said _play_?”

 

                “I don’t know. Party games, I’d guess.”

 

                Kakashi internally groaned and started to debate sneaking off to his room before Hashirama noticed him. He didn’t think he had much hope either way. Madara had caught his eye when he sat down with Tobirama, so he was as good as stuck.

 

                Like the man could hear him thinking, Hashirama looked over at him and grinned widely. “Kakashi! I was holding out hope you’d get back before we got started.”

 

                Kakashi feigned ignorance. “Get what started?”

 

                Hashirama clapped his hands and looked at him with excitement. “Games! We’re going to play some games with the Slytherins.” He looked to the cabinets on the right wall. “I know we have all sorts –“

 

                Tobirama leaned forward and cut off his brother with an innocent smile. “Aniki, maybe we should start off with Spine the Bottle?”

 

Tobirama didn’t look at Kakashi, but if it wouldn’t have been so obvious, Kakashi knows the mirth he would’ve seen in his eyes. Kakashi felt his stomach tighten in nerves as he resisted openly glaring at Tobirama’s stupid shock of silver hair.

 

                Hashirama looked at him surprised while there was a chorus of squeals and groans around the room. He laughed. “Why do you want to play that?”

 

                Tobirama shrugged and leaned back into the chair. “I just think it would be a good ice breaker. I know you want us to all get along well. I think it’ll happen if we force the awkwardness instead of trying to avoid it.”

 

                _What a damn liar…_ Kakashi _knew_ why he was doing this and had no idea what he’d done to deserve it. He hadn’t teased Tobirama too much these past few days, had he? What did he do to him? But then again, this was just who Tobirama was. He didn’t like things to remain unresolved _even when it wasn’t any of his business_.

 

                “That’s a great idea, Tobirama!” A girl chimed in nearby and a few more girls were nodding their heads in agreement. Of course, they were. Senju Tobirama wanted to play _Spin the Bottle._

 

                Hashirama looked around the room and then, nodded with a helpless shrug and a grin. “Good thinking, Tobi.”

 

                Kakashi still felt torn about sneaking away. Besides some light nagging from the Senjus, no one would really try to stop him. Hatake Kakashi not wanting to socialize wouldn’t really be a surprise to anyone. It’d be easier to just opt out. But Kakashi wasn’t one for the easy way out – _okay, not with things that mattered_ – and maybe Tobirama had an underlying point. _Just get over it or do something about it._

 

                They moved the furniture and sat in a large circle, more people joining as they noticed who was playing. Kakashi tried not to feel uncomfortable as a few people spared him wishful glances, hoping his budding plan wouldn’t be too obvious. He rubbed his fingers against the wood of his wand in his pocket to calm himself.

 

                Tsunade brought out some sake from somewhere to help _ease the tension_ and give everyone a little _liquid courage_. Hashirama had looked a little hesitant at his cousin but didn’t object which surprised Kakashi a bit. Maybe Hashirama wanted this to work more than he had thought. Kakashi, at least, appreciated the alcohol handed to him by his beloved quidditch captain as she plunked herself beside him on the floor.

 

                Kakashi and Madara had barely said anything to each other. It was extremely out of character and probably just adding to the tension in the air. They usually bickered and had a running commentary whenever they were in the same room but had barely spared each other a few glances as the game went on.

 

                The Slytherins had looked sullen and hesitant to be there in the beginning – probably dragged there by Madara himself, who was very hard to say no to – but were lightening up with each spin of the bottle and drink of the sake. There was more laughter and kisses were more readily given up. Everyone was having a good time but Kakashi could still feel that tight coil in his stomach and he couldn’t relax. Maybe it had to do with his actions or maybe it was the intensity in Madara’s whenever he met them – he told himself he might be imagining it, but he didn’t have much doubt. _It was probably both._

                There had only been one hiccup in the game, when Hashirama landed on Tobirama. Tsunade waved her hand for him to spin again, but Hashirama just shrugged before leaning over, grabbing his brother’s head and kissing him on the temple. Tobirama laughed and shoved him away, Tsunade rolling her eyes fondly at the pair.

      

                Then, it was Madara’s turn and the bottle landed on _Kakashi_. Kakashi’s heart raced and his cool indifference probably wasn’t as well played as it usually was. Madara, himself, only stared at the bottle for a second before shaking his head with a quite chuckle. Hashirama nudged him lightly when he didn’t immediately move, biting back a smile. Kakashi felt his face heat when moved across the circle towards him. He didn’t make any effort to meet him halfway, not even knowing if he could talk himself into moving.

 

                When he finally reached him, he didn’t pause and grabbed a fistful of Kakashi’s robes and pulled him forward. It was cliché and reminded him of those trashy romance novels he liked so much, but the rest of the room felt like a soft buzz in his ears instead of the loudness it had been. Kakashi rested a hand on his sleeve, his fingers clutching at the fabric there. Madara felt rough against his lips like his personality, but only in the way he moved; with force and purpose. Kakashi could faintly taste the sake on his lips as he leaned into him, resisting burying his hand in Madara’s hair and dragging him closer – because that was a little _much_ for spin the bottle.

 

                Then, it was over and Kakashi was left to stare breathlessly at Madara, whose cheeks were flushed. Neither of them pulled too far away from each other initially, but then there were a couple wolf whistles and Madara leaned out of his arms, going back to his spot. The game went back on in full force with no comments and Kakashi didn’t think anyone was the wiser outside of a select few – especially Tobirama, who looked _too_ happy for someone who’d only gotten a kiss from their brother. Kakashi could Madara’s eyes on him more than ever, but he didn’t look over at him, knowing he wouldn’t be able to hide anything in his face.

 

                When it was his turn, he almost wanted it to land on Madara but didn’t think he could hold himself back a second time – it was also a little too obvious then. Instead, it landed on Tsunade. She huffed in annoyance like she was put out and gave him a quick kiss that had miles of difference between the one he’d shared with Madara.

 

 

                After people started to lean on each other’s’ shoulders and taken to laying on the floor, Hashirama decided to call it a night. Kakashi went to grab his bag and head to his room without any further contact with anyone, but then Tobirama called out to him. “Hey, Kakashi, why don’t you walk the Slytherins back to their dorm rooms?”

 

                Kakashi gave him a cold look. _Really?_ “Tobi, I think they’re fully capable –“

 

                “Don’t you think it’ll show them some Gryffindor charm?” Tobirama wasn’t even holding back his cheeky grin. _Bastard._

 

                Kakashi opened his mouth to argue some more, but then Hashirama jumped in. “Yeah, Kakashi. Keep the interhouse-unity going.” He played his part very well, but Kakashi could see the crack in Hashirama’s façade where he was fighting back a laugh. _Damn Senjus. He’d never let them drink again._

 

                Before he could think of a retort, Madara appeared by his side with a sigh looking at the brothers in exasperation. “Best to just give up, Kakashi. It’s only me, now, anyway.”

 

                _Because that makes him so much calmer…_

Kakashi rolled his eyes and sighed. Then, he looked to Madara and couldn’t help but tease him. “I suppose I might as well. Wouldn’t want you to get lost, Dara-chan.”

 

                They stepped through the portrait and Madara told him, “I assure you, I haven’t drunk enough to be _that_ confused, Hatake.”

 

                Kakashi chuckled and they fell into an easy silence as they walked – well, _easy_ was probably an understatement. The air between them felt charged and each time Madara’s hand brushed his own, he wanted to grab him and throw him against the wall. It made it hard to breath and his heart beat out of tempo. He was so distracted by his thoughts, he didn’t notice when Madara had asked him a question.

 

                “Hm? Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts.” Kakashi scratched the back of his head as he glanced at him.

 

                But instead of huffing and rolling his eyes like usual, Madara had a small smirk and raised an eyebrow. “I said I knew you were lying about your eye.”

 

                “And how do you know that?” Kakashi slid his hands in his pockets to keep them from wandering like they wanted to.

 

                “Because…” Madara stepped towards him and put a hand on his arm, backing him up against the wall in the corridor. “I didn’t see you pull your wand out at all tonight.”

 

                Madara’s voice was smoother than usual and it was hard to concentrate, so Kakashi barely registered replying as he met his eyes. “Why would that be unusual?”  

 

                Madara came closer, his other hand coming up to hold Kakashi’s face and his eyes flickered to Kakashi’s lips. Maybe it was the sake or how much Kakashi had already given away tonight, because he’d always pictured himself as the calm collected one between them. _It definitely didn’t feel like that right now._

Madara’s eyes went back to his and he smiled smugly. “It’s a bit of a coincidence, don’t you think? That no one ever landed on me and no one on you _besides_ me. Then, the person you landed on was only Tsunade.”

 

                 Kakashi leaned into him, taking his hands out of his pockets and resting them on Madara’s hips. “Mah, I don’t think so. A coincidence would be if I had also landed on you,” Kakashi replied back softly.

 

                “I wonder why not.” Madara leaned impossibly closer, his nose brushing Kakashi’s. “Would it have been too obvious, Kakashi? Or were you just too nervous to do it a second time?”

 

                Kakashi let out a small laugh and admitted, “I didn’t think I could control myself a second time.”

 

                “You cheated, Kakashi.” He felt more than saw Madara grin when he pressed against him, kissing him slowly. It was softer – _heavier_ this time, weighted with words still left unspoken and feelings that had grown throughout the years. It was better, they had time, and no one was watching them. It wasn’t a game, but he felt excited just like when he was flying in the middle of a match. It was heated and only felt rushed in the urgency to have as much of each other as they could in that one kiss.

 

*** 

 

                Tobirama was laying on his bed reading when Kakashi came back to their dorm room. He didn’t look at him, but had a knowing grin on his face as he casually asked, “Uchiha make it back okay, Kakashi?”

 

                Kakashi grabbed a pillow from his bed and threw it at him. “I’m still mad at you. Don’t look so smug.”

 

                Tobirama only laughed in response. Kakashi waved his wand, his pillow coming back to him before he closed his curtains around his bed. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

                _Damn Senjus._


End file.
